priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara PriPuz
PriPara PriPuz '''is an official app created by takaratomy-arts, it was officially released to the public on September 6th, 2016. The game is available on both iOS and Android platforms. The game is based on using logic and speed to connect the idol characters to obtain from Normal (N) to Divine (神) cards, with these creating your own idol units. It will be ending service on May 7th, 2018. Official website The PriPara PriPuz Official Website Gameplay Within the PriPara PriPuz game there are 4 units that compose the levels: connecting characters, making drama, cyalume change and the rhythm game stage. For every day you log into the game you receive rewards like coins, diamonds, skills or on special occassions (holidays, character birthdays or certain special events) you receive definitive utility or awakening cards. The daily rewards are given by Meganee. You may also add friends by introducing their in game ID. The friends greeting page appears after receiving daily rewards, you can choose to give "likes" to friends to increase friend status which may also affect the random item drop in the gameplay. Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-34-48.png|Game loading Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-35-13.png|Game enter Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-35-27.png|Meganee daily rewards 71_(6.5).png|7 day Holiday presents Screenshot_2016-11-17-21-27-57.png|7 day Event presents Screenshot_2016-11-16-23-14-39.png|Birthday rewards Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-25-42.png|Home Page Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-24-13.png|Game ID example Gameplay (Event) There are mainly 3 kinds of event modes: Event point mode, High Score Event and Drop mode PPR reward cards can be obtained through gaining enough event points, score in gameplay getting into top 500, or getting rainbow gifts respectively. On a side note, in the event point mode, number of random drop items in the gameplay is different from normal, and no skill up item and gifts are dropped, event item are dropped instead, which gives you 20, 40, 60, 80, 100 event points respectively. The even point in each gameplay also compose of Event Gacha Cards Extra Points (If have those cards in your idol unit), points rewarded for creating certain number of gold and rainbow bubbles, eliminating 500 idol pieces, using certain number of skills. However, score in each gameplay rewards most of the event points. Game Stages Each gameplay consumes stamina, and you need to choose a team, you can also choose to use skill up items. The more characters you connect the more points you gain however, the velocity in which you do so is also key inside the game for it enables you to reach the "Rhythm game" stage which comes immediately after the count down of 40 seconds has finished. '''Random Drop Items: '''3 Items dropped in each gameplay one after one, 10 seconds, 20 seconds and 30 seconds after the game starts respectively. Some may appears as skill up items, or gifts. The rarity of gifts is affected by both the "friend greeting status" and the "lucky point" of idol unit. There are 4 gift slots as seen from the top left corner, at most 3 gifts can be dropped, and the remaining 1 can be obtained by certain making Drama (The making Drama skill of some idol cards, is to make special gifts appears) '''Making Drama: You may achieve "Making Drama" when the special "MD" bubble appears on the screen along with the idols. The form of the making drama will depend on the idol you have chosen as the center on your unit. "Making Drama" appears 15 seconds after the game starts. Cyalume Change: In order to obtain "Cyalume Change" you must first connect 6 or more of the same idol pieces to obatain a bubble, it is the bubbles of "Pu" "Ri" "Pa" "Zu" that form the cyalume change. When this is obtained the count down on the timer stops and you have a certain time limit (20 seconds) to make as many points as possible. Rhythm Game: "The Rhythm Game" is actioned immediately after the count down on the connecting game ends but can only be achived by connecting the characters with certain speed. The gameplay of this part is similar to the arcade game rhythm parts. Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-38-43.png|Level selection Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-39-09.png|Special event levels Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-43-20.png|Level Enter Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-41-22.png|Idol unit selection Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-43-46.png|Character connecting Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-36-39.png|Making Drama プリパラ-プリパズ-500x409.jpg|Cyalume bubbles Screenshot_2016-09-15-22-01-09.png|Cyalume Change Mode Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-37-26.png|Rhythm Game Gallery (Puzzles) The PriPara PriPuz is known to be a "puzzle game" the first time you pass a level you gain a "puzzle piece" but everytime you replay a level it is not guaranteed you will obtain one. You may replay the levels as much as you wish to obtain more of these pieces. Achieve "Gallery Clear" and there will be 3 jewels rewarded, also during special events if a puzzle is finished you may be rewarded from 3 to even 20 diamonds. Event Puzzles. There are special event puzzles that unlike the ones within the normal levels are constated of 16 pieces instead of 9 and can only be obtained if inside the level you gain either a white or gold present. Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-30-27.png|Puzzle gallery Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-44-19.png|PriPuz puzzle pieces. Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-48-19.png|Obtained puzzle piece Screenshot_2016-11-18-13-11-19.png|Puzzle Completed Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-29-37.png|Event puzzle gallery Screenshot_2016-11-18-10-29-16.png|Event piece obtained Obtaining Cards There are many methods in which you can obtain Idol cards the main 2 are by using diamonds or coins to invoke Jewlie's closet. However the color of the closets vary depending on which material was used. With the diamonds's case the closet appears as golden color and is usually the best option to obtain from R (Rare) to Divine (神) cards although it is not always the case. In occasions the closet will appear rainbow colored, it indicates that theres is a PPR (Premium PriPara Rare) or above card inside. As for the coins with these you may invoke the silver closet which mainly contains normal cards , a few rare cards, "awaken" materials and some level up cards. PPR Cards can also be obtained by participating in the special events levels scouting for the "rainbow gift box". Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-39-39.png|Diamond obtained cards Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-39-47.png|Coin obtained cards Screenshot_2016-11-13-17-33-51.png|Special Diamond Closet Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-40-08.png|Jewlie's Golden closet Screenshot_2016-09-15-11-40-40.png|Jewlie's Silver closet Screenshot_2016-12-02-13-02-01.png|Jewlie's Rainbow closet PriPuz Cards There are 21 different types of cards inside the game, these types go from: 1. Normal (N) 2. Normal+ (N+) 3. Rare ® 4. Rare+ (R+) 5. Super Rare (SR) 6. Super Rare+ (SR+) 7. PriPara Rare (PR) 8. PriPara Rare+ (PR+) 9. Premium PriPara Rare (PPR) 10. Premium PriPara Rare+ (PPR+) 11. Premium PriPara Rare++ (PPR++) 12. Mystery (MR) 13. Mystery+ (MR+) 14. Mystery++ (MR++) 15. Super Premium PriPara Rare (SPPR) 16. Super Premium PriPara Rare+ (SPPR+) 17. Super Premium PriPara Rare++ (SPPR++) 18. Ultra Premium PriPara Rare (UPPR) 19. Ultra Premium PriPara Rare+ (UPPR+) 20. Ultra Premium PriPara Rare+++ (UPPR++) 21. Divine (神) Currently there is a grand total of 1075 cards. Visit the PriPuz Cards Master Gallery to see the different types. There exists a special gallery within the game where you may see all the cards you have obtained regardless if they have been deleted or sold. Idol Card Status. When the idol cards are combine with any of the cards with the same idol, "lucky point" is increased and can affect the rarity of gift drops. (Eg. "Lucky point" of a Dorothy UPPR card increases if combined with other Dorothy SR, PR, PPR, SPPR, etc… not limited to the exactly same card only). For example: normal gifts (blue) will have coins as presents, rare gifts (Pink with white stripes), super rare gifts (red with stars) may have rare "awaken" materials, lastly the Rainbow gifts contain PPR (Premium PriPara Rare) cards, like event cards. "friend point" and "likes" increases when the cards are leveled up and can affect the score while playing. Friend point can be increased by using friend ticket of the friend of the idol (cannot use the idol own ticket, only the idols' listed on the card information) Finally the cards may be sold if not desired, the amount of coins giving depends of the card type that is trying to be sold. Screenshot_2016-09-17-20-37-59.png|Card gallery. Screenshot_2016-09-17-20-39-02.png|Card being sold. Screenshot_2016-09-17-20-39-41.png|Points increase. Card Evolution. When a PPR (Premium PriPara Rare) card is evolved it changes it's image and becomes a PPR+ (Premium PriPara Rare +). The cards may be evolved by using "Rare awaken" materials. Furthermore some PPR+ Cards can be evolved into PPR++ Cards. Before evolution, please ensure the card's level is maximized. Level can be increased through using experience materials. Some event reward cards may have special kind of awaken materials that can only be obtained in the event. IMG 20161013 192236.jpg|PPR Gaaruru Screenshot_2016-11-13-17-08-27.png|Evolution requirements IM 9049.jpg|PPR+ Gaaruru (Evolved) Gaaruru_SCR_PPR%2B%2B.jpg| (Example of a PPR++) PriPuz Tower On the top left hand corner of the main interface, there is a small green box, which is the PriPuz Tower. Silver coins can be obtained through clicking the idol pieces appears on the floors. Amount of silver coins can be obtained from each idol piece is related to the lucky point of that idol in your cards. You can have 3 chances to obtain silver coins every day, in the morning (05:00 ~ 12:00 GMT+9), afternoon (12:00 ~ 19:00 GMT+9), evening (19:00 ~ 05:00 GMT+9). Through clicking, idol pieces will have different face emotions. Gold coins can be obtained through selling idol cards with rarity SR and above by clicking the "Goat Shop" balloon, and then click the 2nd button "Goat Point exchange" (not the event reward before 12/3/2018 update), each SR idol card gives 10 gold coins, PR gives 50 gold coins, PPR, SPPR, UPPR give 200 coins, Divine card gives 400 coins. Clicking the 1st button "Goat Shop", you can buy various items in there, such as event awakening materials, common awakening materials and experience materials (PR and PPR), Friend Tickets (All Team members' R and SR tickets, except MY☆DREAM), "Stamina Drink" which can refill half of the stamina (the one which can refill all stamina have only one available everyday) Official Gallery PriPara PriPuz Official Gallery. Official Videos px]] Category:Gameplay